Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Third Techniques
A previous version of this page stated that Post-Timeskip, Luffy expanded the naming of his attacks to include animal themes. Presumably, this is an assumption based on the term "elephant gun". However, it's not an animal theme. An elephant gun is a high-calibur hunting rifle, used to hunt elephants. It's still just a weapon theme. one piece x toriko in the special episode we saw a new gear third technique called gomu gomu no giganto haitataki.So, can we add this to this page ? Horohorogirl 08:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ???Horohorogirl 12:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Jet Elephant Gatling In the post time skip video games only topic a move named '''Gomu Gomu no Jet Elephant Gatling appeared in the game one piece pirate warriors. Ive searched the youtube and found no proof the move existed. please add a link to a video the attack appeard in or delete it. '''http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:God_of_nothing 30\07\12 episode appearences what episodes does luffy use gear third? Did you know? The origin of Gear Third: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2ABPYt469E :--) gear third episodes i know when he first used it, but what episodes does he use third gear? not when? 17:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) There are two kinds of Gear Third technics : - the Gigant technics : they are Gigant versions of normal attacks of Luffy. (there is a Gigant version of Bazooka/Pistol/Axe etc...) - the other technics : they are Gear Third technics which don't have a normal form (or Gear 1 form). That's why they don't have Gigant in their name. They only exist in Gear Third. Elephant Gun/Elephant Gatling/Grizzly Magnum : these are technics which fill air at some particular place in Luffy's body creating new kind of attacks). Do you think it should be said in the article ? 19:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun Sorry should have discussed before I edited, but is the line "he attack differs from a regular Elephant Gun in that he launches himself into the air with Gomu Gomu no Rocket first, which allows him to collect static electricity from the clouds, causing sparks to fly upon impact." even true? There weren't any visible clouds, and the sparks could just be because two armament haki users are clashing. I know the thor attack is a homage to Strong World, but that one was much more clearer in which he absorbed the lightning from the storm. Anima40 (talk) 00:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) bump Anima40 (talk) 13:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I would like to point out that in chapter 716 when Chinjao and Luffy's strikes collided and sparks flew, Diamonte noted that they were fighting using Conquerors' Haki. Not only did they knock out all other remaining opponents in Block C but, Chinjao also pointed this fact out in the following chapter and went on to ask who taught him to use Haki. If this happened when two strong busoshoku users fought then smoker and vergo should have also had sparks shoot off. Furthermore, Chinjao had sparks in his attack that opened the ice continent. So in the finale in ch 719 it is reasonable to assume that the sparks flying off luffy weren't caused by collision nor static from clouds but rather his own haki. --Bsuitor (talk) 06:52, April 8, 2014 (UTC) So, can we still say it is not something "electrical" after this anime episode?Zeckopacho (talk) 16:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Manga takes precedent, but I'll reword it in the meantime. 16:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 749 use of Grizzly Magnum Shall I still add Luffy's use of "Grizzly Magnum" in this page? In Chapter 749, Luffy used again Grizzly Magnum while fighting Pica (pls. refer to picture on the right). Since I don't know the rules about placing another sentence describing the second, third and further usage of this move, shall I put this or not? Gourd Roger (talk) 12:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) There's no need to list every time the move is used. 12:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Episodes can someone provide a list of episodes where luffy uses gear third attacks? not just debut episodes. Kingdom210 (talk) 17:24, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessary. Rhavkin (talk) 17:50, July 18, 2017 (UTC)